


the adventures of a shinobi. - naruto oneshots

by alexioso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Breeding Kink, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, NSFW, Namikaze Minato - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Posted Elsewhere, Sex, Shikamaru Nara - Freeform, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexioso/pseuds/alexioso
Summary: you + your naruto favs.





	1. “Attention.” [Shikamaru Nara, NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.

Besides napping and doing little to nothing, Shikamaru’s favorite pastime was watching you.

He didn’t know how it happened, but he found his eyes lingering amongst your figure more and more often; his thoughts and senses clouded by you and your damned intoxicating perfume.

Sure, you two were already friends, and hung out outside of training and school, as well as exams. So, why was it so damn hard for him to make a move on you? As calculated of an individual he was, why was it that he always got stumped when it came to you?

He finally had it all figured out when you asked him over to study for an upcoming history test. He was going to do it.

But, his advances proved to be hard to make as he completely forgot to factor in one thing— the _ actual _ studying. 

He sighed as he rested his chin in his palm, watching your figure intently as you sat in a ball against the corner on the opposite side of the sofa. 

He found it so hard to resist you. He’d been watching you so much he knew all your ticks; how you often bit your lip while you were trying to figure something out or focusing hard, and how you licked them before doing it. Or, how you stuck your tongue out to the side while listening to something intently. He knew how you ran your fingers against the side of your neck idly during class, or how you threw your head back and sighed when you were bored or exhausted. 

He knew your habits and patterns— how to tell from your body language alone what you were thinking through mere observation. Call it creepy, but as a guy who doesn’t have much to do— more so a guy that doesn’t want to have much to do, he directed his energy to studying you, his new favorite subject.

He wasn’t even fazed when your eyes flickered up from the pages of your textbook to meet his, drinking in the sight of the young teen in front of you, not even questioning his lack of preparation for the upcoming exam. You weren’t surprised— he was a genius, a kid with a 200+ IQ, but he was just unmotivated and disinterested to say the least. You raised a brow and went back to reading. Funny enough, he knew what that brow raise meant, too.

Becoming fed up with the lack of attention he was getting, he crawled over to you, prying the book from your plush hands and sitting it on the coffee table in front of you two. You gave him a confused look as Shikamaru’s eyes flew from your eyes, down, lingering on your lips, and back up to your eyes. 

He was truly an enigma, but all question left the forefront of your mind as he leaned forward and grabbed the back of your neck, pulling your face into his. 

He kissed you lazily, his tongue sloppily slipping its way into your mouth and fought with yours— playful, but low-effort. The kiss was the very essence of Shikamaru’s being, and you melted into it.

Your hands snaked their way up his chest, caressing the fishnet mesh of his top before taking purchase on his cheeks. 

He maneuvered himself on top of you, his hands migrating from your neck and shoulder to both sides of your waist. He broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting you two as he looked down at you with lidded eyes.

Those usually tired, unbothered eyes were now laced with something else; that something you were sure was lust. You were positive he had calculated every possible outcome of this situation and how to unlock each ending that big brain of his could offer. So why’d he stop like this?

You were both flushed red, the string connecting you two long forgotten and broken, having had snapped against each of your chins in nothing more than an erotic fashion. His lips were parted in slight as his chest heaved up and down. His heart pounded in his ears as he looked at you. You, of all people, were pinned underneath a guy like him; someone who wanted an average life, with an average girl, and an average family, and used minimum effort whenever possible. He knew you could do so much better than him, so why were you letting this happen?


	2. “A One-Sided Arrangement.” [Kakashi Hatake, NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi does his best to put your needs above his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.

He tried, he really did.

He did his best to shift his focus to the moans and whimpers of his name you emitted as he drove into you; your back against the sheets as one of your hands was fisting the sheets and the other was clasped against your mouth.

Your eyes rolled back into your head as he continuously rammed into that one spot inside you that made your senses go haywire. You squealed against the back of your hand and Kakashi growled as he fucked you through your third orgasm of the evening and tried to get you to your fourth, plowing through the array of muscle although they gripped him like a vice.

“Hahh~, ‘Kashi, oh my fu—“

You bit down on your hand as his assault on your body continued. His hands moved from the deathly grip on your waist— the only thing keeping you from getting fucked into the headboard— and moved to pin your hands above your head and to steady himself above you.

“I want to hear you.”

He momentarily moved his hand down to pull one of your legs up before returning his hand to where it was before. He reached new depths inside you and spots you didn’t even know existed till this very moment.

He was fucking the soul out of you and he knew it all to well. The smugness he was feeling manifested in his eye, mixed with pride and lust gave it away.

He reveled in the fact that only he was able to make you scream and moan like this. He was the only one able to make you come so hard you drooled. Only his eyes saw the face you made when you came and how your eyes rolled back into their sockets as you cried out. The only name your moaned out was his, and his alone.

Drunk on lust and his desire to make you come one last time fueled him as his thrusts spiraled into a frenzy. His hips were angled just so, and your leg was pressed flush against your chest.

He swallowed your moans hungrily as he pressed his unmasked lips against yours, your hands still bound together by his own.

“Kakashi—! I’m, I’m gonna...!”

“Do it. Come..” **_Thrust._**“...all..” **_Thrust. _**“...over..” **_Thrust._**“..me..!!”

You almost blacked out as you came for the fourth time in a row. Finally satisfied with how thoroughly fucked out you both looked and how hard you were gripping his dick, he came inside the condom covering his member; the force of it making him tremble against you.

He bit the skin of your shoulder as his orgasm rocked his body, his face squeezing and tensing from the sensation. You carded your hands through his locks of silver hair as he came down from his high; his body shaking in your arms and his breaths ragged against the crook of your shoulder.

Once he fell limp against your body, you spoke.

“How long were you holding _that_ back?”

He mumbled his answer against your bare chest where he laid, exhausted. “Until I was satisfied with how much you came.”

You turned red at his words, but his face, in turn, remained cool and collected.

He pulled out of you, pulling the condom off and knotting it with such practice and ease that could only be achieved from experience. He chucked it into the garbage bin by your bed.

“I really needed that. Thank you, ‘Kashi.”

“No problem.”

You smile at him and he smiles back as you place a chaste kiss against his cheek.

He begins pulling on his ninja pants, shirt, and vest again, pulling his mask up onto his face and securing his hitai-ate in a knot behind his head.

You open your arms for a hug and he hugs you warmly, wishing he could do this more often. But he knew he couldn’t.

He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to be your friend with benefits. Hell, he practically agreed on the spot. But, Kakashi truly hated the predicament he was on.

He loved making you feel good. He loved fucking into you— being the only man to ravish you like that.

But that was all he was for. To be your friend you called over when you needed a good fuck. Kakashi didn’t get how easily you two were able to go back to being best friends after screwing each other senseless for hours on end, but it was routine.

It was hard for him already not to bend over and kiss you in a way that lovers did. A kiss filled with passion and love for their significant other. He tried so hard to keep the sex the same; to keep his feelings from manifesting in the way he pounded into you.

And God knew, hell would have to freeze over before he did something about it.


	3. “Indifference.” [Sasuke Uchiha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke comes home to find you crying in the dark one night. In turn, he has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been writing a lot of angst lately, lol.
> 
> But, let me give some background. I love Sasuke and his character, and I believe that he can indeed express emotion/love for his S/O through “odd” or “unusual” means— especially during intimate acts (that’s probably where it comes through best), but in situations like this where his S/O is breaking down, he has no idea what to do.
> 
> It’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s that he doesn’t know how to show you that he _does_. He doesn’t know how to comfort you with his words like Naruto could, or how to let you sit and cry into his chest like Kakashi without freezing and standing there in shock whilst you vent to him. He really does understand feeling as though you’re not worth it— better than anyone, possibly— but, the way he coped with those emotions were through copious amounts of training and the fostering of his hatred for Itachi. He put all that negative energy into becoming stronger. But, you’re not like him. You _aren’t_ him.
> 
> This is his thought process as he comes in and sees your crying the dark one night. Without further ado, please enjoy.

He had come home that evening expecting to find you fast asleep on the couch with a prepared dinner for him on the counter, per usual.

But, when he walked in and saw you sitting in the corner of the couch, arms pulled up to your chest and crying silently, he froze.

He couldn’t bring himself to move towards you. He felt things he couldn’t quite place as he watched you sob to yourself— fear, sorrow, disgust with himself...

He did not know.

He stood still as the night in the doorway, his breathing barely detectable along with his presence. That feeling that was bubbling up inside of him was familiar, hell, that feeling was practically all he’d known during his youth. But, something felt different about it now.

The difference was that it wasn’t him he was feeling this for or about, it was you.

Pity was never something he was a fan of. In fact, it was something he despised, and he knew the last thing you wanted was him to be sorry.

So what was it he felt as he watched you ball into your legs? As he listened to you mumble inaudible things to yourself that made you cry even harder?

He had no idea that he was clenching his fists so hard in frustration until he felt a warm liquid trickle down his fingers and onto the floor. The crescent moons he had dug into his calloused palms were an angry red. But, he couldn’t bring himself to care as he shifted his gaze from his battered hands back to your shaken figure.

This was the lowest he had ever seen you. The weakest you’d ever been, especially in front of him, and you had no idea he was even there. He wondered how much you really hurt, and how much you had hurt before this. He wondered how many sleepless nights you had while he was gone on missions, or how many of the numerous times he’d come home to find you sleeping that you had cried yourself tired. He felt like he failed you. It wouldn’t be the first time he failed someone he loved, shit, he could just add you to his tally. But, it really made him think.

Where’d he go wrong?

Where was it that he fucked up in every single of his relationships? Where instead of loving them, he hurt them instead?

On a whim, he found himself scanning through your memories. Searching for an answer— to mend his wounded heart and ego— but when he found nothing, only your countless nights of crying and bottling up of emotions, his heart sank.

He was useless. A shit boyfriend. A horrible lover. An awful s/o. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull you into a goddamn embrace.

So, he did the only thing he could do. The only thing he knew how to do.

He left.

He left you to your thoughts and tears, hoping you wouldn’t notice the blood he left at the entrance, or the fact that he was there at all. He had left you to battle it out yourself— with your subconscious like he had done on those countless nights when he was alone.

But the difference was, you weren’t alone. You never had been. The issue was that those who accompanied you chose to leave you alone. Just as he was choosing to do right now.

He felt like a coward for running away from you in your time of need. He wished he could make it so you didn’t feel that pain. He knew that feeling better than anyone, and his heart ached knowing you could empathize with him. You shouldn’t have too.

But, he couldn’t stop himself from running away. He couldn’t make himself stay. He couldn’t bring himself to wrap an arm around you, or tell you the tears weren’t necessary.

All he could do was leave, and make you thug it out on your own while he acted as though he’d never come home in the first place.

All he could do was feel disgusted with himself and his lack of display of affection and care for you as he retreated from your home.

All he could do was run. Like a coward. Like the selfish bastard he was. Like he’d done all those years ago.

Like he was doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.


	4. “A One-Sided Arrangement, 2.” [Kakashi Hatake]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell Kakashi exactly what he’s been wanting to hear.
> 
> The only thing is you didn’t know he was listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short. sorry :(

When you called Kakashi over for a “favor,” he expected the usual— make you come on his tongue and fingers until you were a crying mess, fuck you into the mattress, and leave.

So, when you called his name, he was surprised.

“Hey, Kakashi?”

He turned his head to look at you, pulling up his pants. “Hm?”

“Could you.. ya know.. stay? For a little while? Maybe spend the night?”

It took all his willpower not to cheer out loud and instead, settle for a simple and cool “sure.”

The smile that graced your face melted his heart. “Great. I’m gonna go take a quick shower. You can go in after.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

————

Before you knew it, you and Kakashi were laying in your bed in the dark. The last thing he thought you two’d be doing was cuddling like you were right now, but the feeling of your warm body clinging to his made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard your voice. 

“Kakashi?”

He decided not to answer.

“Seems you’re asleep, huh? Good, you won’t hear this.”

Oh no, he was awake alright— and he could hear you just fine. He just hoped you wouldn’t notice the way his muscles tensed at the sound of your voice.

“Well, for starters, I think you’re really handsome without your mask. I’m glad you trust me enough to let me see that side of you.”

He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“You know what else I think? More like, what I know?”

_‘Oh no, here it comes,’_ he thought.

“That I love you.”

His eyes shot open. Did you just say you loved him? 

Seriously?

He heard you sigh and he immediately shut his eyes again. “That’s all. Goodnight, ‘Kashi.” 

And with that, you pressed a kiss to his unmasked cheek and curled up to his side, drifting asleep.

His mind was running laps right now. Lord knew how thankful he was about how dark the room was. He was blushing like mad— he could feel the heat in his face.

Just above a whisper, he breathed out.

“I love you, too.”

Now, how to bring this up in the morning..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.


	5. “The Mother of My Child.” [Minato Namikaze, NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is ready to start a family with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really in the mood for some soft, fluffy Minato (basically him 24/7) but I made it spicy? Not really, lol, it’s super soft and sweet.
> 
> Another thing— I think it’s important to mention that although “name substitutes” aren’t used in here (ex. [(Last) Name], [Y/(L)/N], etc.), your last name is implied to be Uzumaki. You’re married to Minato, and if you couldn’t tell from the title and summary, you’re trying for a baby. 
> 
> That is all. :))
> 
> ** P.S.** This is sort of self indulgent and since I’m pretty shy and a bit insecure, so is the reader.. Minato just seems perfect for this scenario. There’s not enough shy reader spice out there that fit _my_ personal standards either, so I decided to do one myself. It shouldn’t be too bad, though. And for anyone out there wanting to read the straight fluff aspect, I put a 💘 to symbolize when the fluff ends. :):)

Minato was so glad to be home.

A sigh couldn’t help but escape his lips as he stepped into the apartment, kicking off his shoes and shedding most of his ninja gear all the while. He stretched out his muscles, groaning at the pleasant sensation as his day’s duties melted away.

Finally gathering his thoughts, he felt the faint vibration of music coming from the other room. He smiled to himself, knowing you were in there; having had awaited his return all day.

He stepped into the kitchen, the music getting louder and louder the closer he got— but not loud enough to the point where he could no longer hear the sound of your voice singing along with the song.

You were completely oblivious to his presence as he rested his chin is his palm, his arms resting on the kitchen counter right behind the place where you were cooking at the stove. He watched with admiration and love as you swayed your hips to the music while scrambling whatever was in the pan in front of you.

The only thing he could think about at this moment was how he got so damn _lucky._

To believe that he got somebody as amazing as you— a powerful shinobi in your own right who worked their ass off around the clock, but utilized their hard earned day off to make your home spotless and cook a meal all for him. 

You did so much for him, and it felt like he did nothing at all. 

He thought he wasn’t worthy of you— worthy of such kindness.

He came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on your shoulder. When he felt you jump at the sudden contact, a soft chuckle reverberated in your ear.

_“Relax,”_ he said as he nuzzled further into the crook of your neck. “It’s just me.”

He felt your body relax in his arms when he revealed his identity. “So,” he started, “what’re you cooking?”

“Just some barbecue pork and hibachi rice. Simple, really. No big deal,” you said, shrugging best you could with his hold on you.

You could feel him smile against your neck. 

“You could give me anything and I’d eat it without question if you were the one who made it. It doesn’t matter if it’s a simple dish or a complex one, my love.”

He glanced over at the pan and smiled even wider against your skin. “Is it done?”

“Yeah, I just have to plate it.”

“That can wait.”

💘

Minato unraveled one of his hands from around your waist to turn the knob on the stove to where it said “off” in big, bold letters. In a heartbeat, Minato had spun you two around with your lower back pressed flush against your marble kitchen island.

“Minato,” you whimpered out.

“Jump.”

Heeding his orders, you wrapped your arms around the blonde’s neck and jumped up, only to be pushed backwards onto the countertop.

His hands slid around from your sides to the curve of your ass, resting there delicately as though if he handled you too roughly you’d shatter like fine china. He pressed his forehead against yours gingerly and looked into your eyes.

“You do so much for me. Let me take care of _you_ for a change.”

He began to slowly push up the bottom of your skirt along with your apron, stopping just as it was about to come all the way up and switching to kneading the skin of your thighs instead.

“Please?”

You couldn’t help but look away, your cheeks burning with embarrassment and flattery. “_But that’s embarrassing.._”

Your words came out in a strained, high pitched whisper that made him smile. 

“You’re perfect. Absolutely gorgeous.”

He pulled away from your face to sink down to his knees, gently parting your legs as he went. 

“You know,” he began, “you’re the most beautiful woman I‘ve ever seen.” He spoke in between teasing, lingering kisses he placed to the inside of your thighs. 

“I can’t wait till you’re pregnant with my child... it’s giving me butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it.” His kisses got closer and closer to your womanhood.

“And I’ll do all I can to help you out.”

He stopped right in front of your aching core; still covered slightly by your skirt and apron, along with your dampening panties. “Let me make that happen.”

Your eyes widened. “R-Right now?”

He nodded. 

The heat in your face that had subsided once before came back full force. Out of habit, you averted your eyes away from him again but we’re forced to look back when you felt him lick a long stripe onto your clothed pussy.

“Got your attention now, I see.” He grinned up at your red face. “So, will you let me?”

You bit your lip and tried to swallow down the overwhelming sense of embarrassment that rinsed over your body. The hokage, one of Konoha’s finest men and shinobi— both in looks and skill— was on his knees in front of you, saying he wants to put a child inside of you.

You were shy already, and Minato’s unabashed forwardness and confidence while voicing his desires didn’t make it any better.

You nodded shallowly. “Okay..”

The smile that followed after your blessing was blinding. “I’ll do all the work. Don’t worry about a thing, okay?”

You nodded once more.

He lifted your hips up just enough to pull your soaked-through panties down and off your body, letting them drop onto your tile kitchen floor.

The way he looked at your arousal could only be described as predatory if anyone else saw it. But, it didn’t scare you. In fact, you knew Minato better than that, and the look in his eyes was possessive, and hungry, and loving— not dangerous. Not in this context, at least.

His eyes flickered up to meet yours and he slowly wrapped his lips around your bundle of nerves, lapping and sucking. You couldn’t help but let a whine escape your throat as you met his gaze; his response only being him grabbing your hips and locking you against his mouth.

“Hah, Minato—!”

Despite the urge to shove the back of your hand into your mouth, you found yourself bracing the cold surface with whatever remaining consciousness you had left that wasn’t swallowed by the immense onslaught of pleasure that Minato was supply you with. Minato was truly a god when it came to oral, and you knew from the countless years you’d been together that there no place he’d rather be than on his knees and between your legs.

His eyes never left your face as he ate you out so graciously. He was so eager— so eager and desperate to make you see how much he really cared about you; to see how much he loved you. He was addicted to you. You body, your personality, your taste— everything. He couldn’t get enough of you, or that bright smile that graced your features everytime your eyes landed upon him. He was so proud to be able to fight along side you everyday and protect the Leaf, but also, he was so proud and honored that he could call you his.

One of his hands left your waist to slip between your legs and gently push inside you, thrusting in and out in tandem with his tongue as he continued his assault on your clit.

A hand that you were supporting yourself with left your side and found purchase in his spiky blonde locks, gripping harshly as you quivered underneath him. You were completely at his mercy now.

He growled at the sensation of you tugging on his hair so harshly and his brows furrowed together. The number of fingers had increased to two, and the overall speed of them had increased as well.

A loud moan tore itself from your throat as you bit your lip so hard it was bound to draw blood. You clenched around him, cumming on his mouth and fingers. Minato’s movements gradually decrescendoed in speed as he helped you ride out your blissful high to the fullest before pulling away and popping his middle and ring fingers on his right hand that were inside you into his mouth, cleaning it of your essence and standing up while wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his hand.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

The after shock of your orgasm caused your body to twitch every so slightly as you and Minato stared at each other silently, soon breaking out into sweet laughter and giggles. He pulled you into a tight bear hug and tapped twice onto the small of your back, signaling for you to wrap your legs around his waist. You complied and he walked towards your bedroom, your laughter and giggles never seizing.

Until he placed you down on the bed and stood in front of you, you hadn’t realized how hard he really was. You had been together for ages, and married for a good chunk of that time, yet you’d never seen him so riled up and rearing to go.

Yet, instead of tearing into you (especially for his sake), he was taking his time and pleasuring _you._

He slowly clambered over in your direction, mounting himself on top of you and between your legs as he pressed his plump lips on every centimeter of skin your face had to offer. 

His kisses spread from your nose, to your cheeks, to your lips, forehead, and chin before gradually moving to your jaw and neck.

He tugged at the hem of your skirt as he kissed you, silently asking for permission to undress you. You moved to undo it yourself, but found your hands to be grabbed as soon as your thumbs found themselves on the inside of your waistband.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d take care of everything, silly?”

You felt yourself blush for the millionth time that evening. “Sorry.”

He pecked your lips again.

“Don’t be sorry.”

His hands replaced yours as he slid your skirt down your legs and tossed it haphazardly onto the floor, your blouse and apron (which you hadn’t taken off yet) going to join it soon after.

Your arms instinctively shot up to cover your body (as if he hadn’t seen you naked plenty of times already), but living up to his name of the Yellow Flash, his hands shot up and grabbed them fast as lighting. 

The look in his eyes was stern and reprimanding, but laced with a puppy like adoration. He really thought you were a work of art— something to be worshipped and praised. He could stand that you couldn’t see that, too.

“You don’t have to be scared. You’re beautiful to me.” He tilted his head with a small smile on his lips.

You glanced in his direction. “It’s not that I’m scared.. I’m just.. nervous..”

He raised a brow.

“Oh? Why is that? It’s not like we haven’t done this before. What’s so different now, my babygirl?”

Your heartbeat had doubled in speed. 

“Well, we’re trying for a baby. A new member of the family! I’m.. I don’t know.. scared.”

He frowned slightly. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want too. You know that. I don’t want to make you—“

“No, no,” you interjected. You brought up his hands in front of his chest and laced your fingers inside of his, pushing against his palms playfully. You finally met his eyes for what you were sure was the longest time you had that night. 

“It’s not that, dear. Just.. what if it doesn’t work out? What if it doesn’t take? What if I lose them, or worse? I don’t want to disappoint you, Minato.”

His gaze softened even more as he looked at you. He lowered both your hands and began running his thumbs along the back of them, caressing in soothing circles and patterns. 

“You could never disappoint me. You’re willing to give me a child— to make me a father! That’s all I could ask for. More, even. Besides, if it doesn’t take or if we lose them, we’ll just try again.”

He met your eyes again. 

“We’re in this together. I promise.”

You felt hot liquid come flooding out of your eyes as your vision blurred and your face contorted into that of joyous sobs. He was so nice to you. So _cute!_ And now, after all this time, he was ready and willing to start a family with you.

He truly was the sweetest person on the planet. It almost gave you a toothache.

You felt large, calloused hands come up and cup your face, wiping and kissing your tears away. “Don’t cry,” he spoke. “It’s okay.”

His voice immediately calmed your nerves; the soft tone and rumble filling you with warmth and putting your scattered mind at ease.

“I’m sorry. I’m so shy and sensitive..” A sniffle followed your words. His gaze softened even further.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. It makes you easier to relate, too— easier to read. I never have a doubt in my mind that you care because of how you wear that beautiful heart of yours on your sleeve. And most of all, all the effort put it makes it more worth getting to know than others.”

You sniffled again but nodded against his hand.

“Hm. Now that that’s settled...”

He tilted your head up to look at him.

“How about we make a baby?”

You couldn’t stop the smile from breaking across your face with a giggle; the sight causing a goofy grin of his own to emerge on his. “Alright. Let’s make a mini Uzumaki-Namikaze.”

He smiled even wider and he tackled you down to the bed, trapping you in a tight embrace before finally coming to a stop— him on top, and you on the bottom staring at each other wordlessly. 

The air felt charged with electricity. It felt like you were falling in love with him all over again—the goofy, brave, and incredibly fast Fourth Hokage.

The night was filled with smiles and grins, laughter and giggles— and most of all, love and passion. You couldn’t wait to bring a miniature mix of both you and the man you loved into the world. You still had a lot to figure out about becoming a parent, and Minato reassured you he’d be there with you the entire way. But, as of now, you were sure of two things.

One, the name would be Naruto Uzumaki.

And two?

That kid was going to do some incredible things one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.


	6. To Make Up for Lost Time. [Sasuke Uchiha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return home bearing gifts and open arms. 
> 
> Sasuke could care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sasuke’s my vent character, but i’m kind of bad at writing him, LOL
> 
> **Prompt:**  
_Reader buys something that made them think of him._

If you said you didn’t feel guilty, you’d be lying.

Three years had passed since you left Konoha behind, leaving to go stay with your extended family who lived halfway across the country. 

But, now, you were back...

...and on Sasuke Uchiha’s, now 20 years old, doorstep.

The only issue you had when you left was all of the loose ends you left behind. It also didn’t help that you left without a single word.

Back then, you thought it would be best if you left quickly and quietly. Unfortunately, you were having regrets about that now.

You took a deep breath and knocked on the dorm door.

It took a moment for the door to be opened, but when it did, you were met with the raven haired boy’s shocked face.

You, 19 about to turn 20, stared back at him, but unlike his expression, yours was unreadable.

Or at least to him to was. He was always bad at figuring you out.

Time didn’t even dent your ability to read Sasuke, though, still being able to read the big, bad Uchiha like a damn book.

Sasuke’s eyes rapidly assessed the sight before him, pinpointing and analyzing every little change in your appearance among other things.

Your hair was much shorter than he remembered it to be, and your face was sharper and slimmer. You’d grown a decent amount height wise, too.

His eyes dropped down to your hands, noticing how you were fiddling with your phone and how the freshly attached acrylics clacked away at both your screen and phone case.

_Since when did you like getting your nails done?_

He gave you one more once over before analyzing your clothing next. 

Your taste had matured— it was more trendy and fashionable, save for the basic elements and heavy makeup he’d seen Sakura, Ino, and other girls on campus sporting nowadays. 

The ways you changed suited you perfectly in his opinion. You had grown up— grown into your own skin.

His eyes finally settled back on your face. Dare he say it, but he found you even more attractive than he did back when he was a bratty teen.

For the first time in his life, he found himself cursing how precise and perfect his vision was.

From what _you_ could tell, he wasn’t much different that he was before. His jawline had sharpened, his shoulders broadened, and he had grown taller with more muscle on him. That hairstyle, however, was the same as ever.

You opened your mouth to finally say something, but your words came to an abrupt halt as you head a familiarly, loud and gruff voice call out.

Naruto Uzumaki, 19.

“Oi, who’s at the door? You’ve been at it for so—“

He paused as he met your eyes.

“—long.”

You sheepishly grin as he looks you up and down in a fashion similar to how Sasuke did, however, his examination paled in comparison to how thorough it was.

“Uh, Sasuke? Who’s the pretty lady at the door?”

Sasuke tore his eyes from your figure to narrow his eyes at the blonde.

“It’s [Name], stupid. How’d you make it into this university with analytical skills like those...”

Naruto simply blinked at Sasuke and his answer before turning back to you, an ‘ohhh’ expression written all over his face. His lips quirked you into his signature goofy grin as he slowly but finally pieced things together.

He pushed past the Uchiha to pull you into a quick hug and take your hands in his.

“[Name]! Hi! How’ve you been!”

You opened your mouth to speak once again, but got cut off once more— this time by Sasuke.

“Forget it, Naruto. This _snake_ left us three years ago with a word.”

Both yours and Naruto’s smiles flattered before your lips found themselves pressed together in a tight line and his in a deep frown. 

He mumbled something along the lines of ‘oh, right,’ before dropping your hands and standing upright, his blue eyes on the wooden floor beneath him. He took a deep breath and muttered a ‘goodbye’ under his breath before stepping back into the dorm room.

Sasuke glared at you.

You were slightly surprised at how his expression changed so quickly and dramatically— those big, black eyes of his shrinking and becoming colder than ice in mere seconds. 

That surprise didn’t last long. You expected this.

Second to Naruto, you knew Sasuke through and through, and you would not be cause looking like a fool by expecting him to welcome you back into his life warmly— especially after leaving everyone without a word _and_ crushing the Uchiha’s heart— after returning from being M.I.A. for a few years.

“Sorry, Naruto, but [Name] and I have some.. _’catching up’_ to do.”

The blonde opened his mouth to say ‘okay,’ but quickly found the door slammed in his face, leaving him alone and to his own devices.

“Why are you here?” he asked flatly, but his eyes betrayed his tone, conveying nothing but pain, anguish, and sorrow inside of them.

“Well, hello to you..” you muttered, looking off to the side.

Sasuke’s brows furrowed.

“You expect me to give you a proper greeting after you couldn’t even give me a proper ‘goodbye’ when you left all those years ago?”

Though his voice was never raised, you could feel the malice every word had laced inside them.

“Sasuke, look—“

You stoped after seeing the way his eyes narrowed at you. “I don’t think I’m going to listen to _you_. I have more important things to do than spend time on people such as yourself.”

_’Ouch,’_ you though. _’That one hurt.’_

You took a deep breath in. “You don’t have to listen. I just came to give you some peace of mind, although it’s a bit overdue...” 

He watched as you dug into your bag and pulled out a snake ring.

“I brought this, too. I saw it in a store on the way over here. But, I guess it wasn’t worth buying.”

You chuckled to yourself, but he continued to just stare at you.

He closed his eyes and sighed, turning to rest his back against the hallway wall.

“You _better_ not waste my time.”

He cursed the way he let his curiosity get the better of him. He couldn’t stand the fact that there was a part of him that wanted to sit and work things out— that there was a part of him that wanted to catch up and talk about how crazy the last few years had been, but his pride wouldn’t let him.

Not after how you hurt him.

And you both knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my naruto tumblr acc @ninetailednaru for more content.


End file.
